The present invention relates to a protective device and primarily to a teller's shield that may be quickly activated into use.
There has been proposed in the prior art a number of devices intended to protect a teller, cashier, etc., from injury during a robbery. Certain of these devices are illustrated in U.S. Pats. No. 1,585,151; 1,645,151; 1,694,556; 1,863,680; and 2,937,602. I have found these devices deficient in their ability to properly function and at the same time not accidently activated. It is fully appreciated that accidental activation could injure either the cashier or a customer having his or her hand beneath the shield as it drops into a protective position. Also, I have found that a safety shield that is either electrically or manually operated further performs an additional safeguard into the device.